Thorns and Lightning
by Aly Spy
Summary: This is a story about mainly Briar and Tris but it is full of adventure and romance in Emelan.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: everything here belongs to Tamora Pierce except for the plot line. These characters and the setting is all hers.**

This is my first fan fic so please don't go to hard on me but I would like some HELPFUL ideas and reviews.

Tris glanced up at the sky, worried. This was not a normal storm that was approaching. It was unnatural. Below in the garden Rosethorn's plants were swaying in the wind. All of a sudden the entire herb garden flew up in the air, rising all at once. "Briar! Rosethorn! Niko!" Tris called her teachers and her friend up on to the roof were she was sitting. Niko stared at the approaching storm while Rosethorn and Briar gaped at their precious gardens which by now were practically ruined. _What's happening?_ Daja and Sandry mindspoke. Daja from the forges and Sandry from the weaving houses. _There's a storm coming. You might want to get home now. I'm going to try and stop it._ Tris answered calmly. _No!_ the other three yelled in her head. "I have to." Tris muttered, more to herself than to her friends.

I'm sorry for the cliffie. I hate them too but they are so much fun. I know this was short but if I get reviews I'll post again. Please review


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Interesting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing and I think Tamora Pierce is only the best author in the world.**

Okay, now that that's over let's get on with the story.

"I have to do this." Tris said determinedly. Whether she was trying to convince

herself or her friends she was not quite sure of. Tris faced her teacher and said, "Niko,

I'll need some of your magic please." Niko looked disturbed but Tris could feel his

magic pouring into her. A sudden feeling of excitement and fear rushed through her.

She settled into a meditating state and felt herself float away from her body. She was up

in the sky, floating on the winds that she loved, watching the approaching storm.

Thinking about how she was going to stop the storm she had and idea. Reaching out with

her magic, she sensed for storms around her. There! She found a long chain of storms

reaching out across Emelan. She called them to her and pushed them against the

approaching storm. Steadily but slowly the big storm started to move away. Suddenly

her concentration was broken. There was an army under that storm. With a jolt Tris

entered her body again and found Briar worriedly leaning over her. When she opened her

eyes he jumped back muttering something about feelings. Suddenly fatigue washed over

her and she slumped against the chimney and fell into a deep sleep.

**Ok my readers. You see the little bluish purple button over there? It's so you can **

**REVIEW. (Hint hint.) Please please please review and tell me what you think of it so far **

**and whether I'm a completely horrible writer or not. Do you think it should be, Tris and **

**Briar or somebody else? ( I have no idea who, but please review)**


	3. Chapter 3 Realizing

**Disclaimer: It's all Tamora Pierce's**

Tris woke to see three anxious faces hovering over her. "What are you all doing here?" she demanded crossly. "We wanted to be here when you woke up." Daja explained. "Not to mention _someone_ wouldn't leave your side to eat or sleep, so we were bringing up some food for him." she said all this looking at Briar who was as red as one of his precious tomatoes. Sandy handed the tray she had in her hands to Briar who handed it to Tris. "You can have it." he mumbled. "I can get some more later." Tris smiled at him gratefully and began eating her porridge. "Ah Trisana! Have you decided to join the living?" she heard a teasing voice and looked up to see her teacher Niko. "Was I really out that long?" she asked. "Three days." Briar replied, avoiding her eyes. "Three days!" she gasped and remembered something. "The army! What happened?" "It was an illusion." Niko replied. "It was just a caravan with a very good mage. They only speak Trader so Frostpine is out there negotiating with them right now. "Land Traders." Daja muttered under her breath. "What was that Daja?" Briar asked in a falsely sweet voice. "Nothing that concerns you _kaq_." Daja answered cheerfully. Tris sighed with relief. This was the foster family she remembered. She didn't like them worrying over her like that. 'What's wrong with Briar' she mused. He was acting so strange. almost as if he were afraid of her or even possibly, maybe, just by a chance, liked her. Quickly she discarded that thought, scolding herself for even thinking it. To get her mind off that disturbing thought she asked, "Will I be able to meet this mage of the caravan?" "Actually," Niko replied, "he's waiting right outside. He wonders if you will remember him."


	4. Chapter 4 The Mage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Vian. The rest is Tamora Pierce's**

Tris saw a tall young man filling the doorway. He had light brown hair and birght green eyes. "Vian!" Tris cried. "I can't believe you're here. Since when are you a mage?" "Our uncle had me tested for magic again right after they heard that you had it. They figured that maybe since we were cousins some of your magic carried over to me. It turns out, that for once in their lives they were right. Once they figured out that I could do something to them if they made me mad they sent me to a merchant caravan to learn with their mage. When he died I took over. And now I'm here." "Could you all leave?" Tris asked her foster siblings and teacher politely. "Vian and I have a lot of catching up to do. He was the only relative I had that was treated almost as bad as me." Quietly her friends exited the room with Briar looking upset.

"There's something funny about that Vian guy." Briar blurted out once he, Daja, and Sandry were in his room. "Ohh. Is Briar jealous?" Sandry teased. "Shut it Sandry." he muttered. "You know, it's kind of obvious that she likes you." Daja mentioned as she was inspecting some of the nails she had made that morning. "She just hasn't realized it yet." "What!" Briar exclaimed. "Quit lying Daja." "She's not lying. It's sooo obvious." Sandry said quietly. "How is it I didn't know that?" Briar asked. Daja and Sandry just looked at each other and laughed.

"How have you been Vian?" Tris asked. "Are our relatives still as horrible?" "I've been doing fine. Our relatives are worse. Any other questions?" "Just one." she said. "How did you know I was here? I haven't told anyone. Oh and I forgot, how old are you now? Because Sandry seemed interested." "I thought you only said one more? Anyway, Niko told me you were here. We met a while ago at a conference. And just for the record I'm only eighteen so you can tell Sandry that." Vian told her all this and Tris shrieked, "Niko knew you and he never told me! I can't believe him! Hold up, did you say you're only eighteen? All of us are already seventeen. When we were young it always seemed like you were so much older than me. Sandry is going to be happy but she'll kill me for saying that if she finds out." All of a sudden she heard a voice calling up the stairs. "Tris! Vian! Come downstairs for lunch! _Now!_" Tris winced. "That's Rosethorn." she explained. "Briar's teacher." With that she got up from her bed and hobbled downstairs since she hadn't used her legs in several days.

"Tris," Sandry said at lunch. "Daja and I need to talk to you after lunch. Alone." She said the last word looking pointedly at Briar. When everybody was done they helped clear the table and left Briar to his dishwashing duty. The girls ran up to Sandry's room and settled onto the multicolored pillows on the floor by the window. "Tris." Daja said. "Who is Vian? Briar and I don't like him. Of course Sandry happens to think he's handsome." "I know." Tris said, grinning. "I told him that. He's only eighteen you know. Just right for you Sandry." Sandry shrieked and threw the pillow next to her at Tris. Tris caught it with the breezes she had twirling around her and whipped it back at Sandry. "Back to your first question." Tris said, laughing, "He's my cousin. He was the only one who was treated almost as bad as me at my aunt and uncles house. We got really close over the years and then my stupid relatives sent me away. Don't worry, he's not like Aymery if that's what you're concerned about." "Good." Daja said. "We were just checking. Now about you and Briar...." "What about me and Briar?" Tris asked, puzzled. "Is there something wrong with him?" Sandry giggled and then started laughing with Daja until both of them were rolling on the floor. "You two are just so oblivious." Sandry gasped out. "You have no idea whatsoever." Daja managed before succumbing to another fit of laughter. "What do you girls think you're doing." they heard a stern voice ask. "I can't think with all that giggling going on. Now be quiet." "Yes Rosethorn." the girls chorused and Sandry and Daja collapsed in now silent laughter. Tris just shook her head and wondered what on earth was going on.

778 words. I'm getting much better. I'll try and even longer one the next time I actually have time. Anyway please keep reviewing. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed faithfully and tried to help the hopeless me (Cough, sunstorm2, cough). I hope I did better on this one. I'm hopeless when it comes to details.


	5. Chapter 4 Gifts

**I'm back!!!!!!! My computer hates me. It wouldn't let me update. I know that the spacing in this story is kind of whack but I'm working on it. If anybody has more suggestions for spacing, you could just review more you know. For those of you who were wondering about Sandry and Daja giggling, I figure that Sandry probably giggles and if you live around Sandry long enough you'll pick it up.**

**Disclaimer: It's all Tamora's. Sadly, I don't own anything.**

Daja's POV

'Those two are so dense.' Daja mused while she was at the forge. 'Maybe I should make a little something that Briar could give to Tris. Tris still had no idea that Briar was completely and totally in love with her.

If she knew ANYTHING about what was going on, then maybe she wouldn't be in such a foul temper like she always seemed to be in.

Daja switched her thoughts to Tris's cousin. He wasn't too bad looking but he simply had to learn how to converse with others that weren't related to him.

Last night at dinner, he hadn't said a word to anybody, except to ask somebody to pass the bread, or the salt. He just seemed strange. Not evil, like Aymery, Tris's dead cousin that had almost got them all killed in the pirate attack on Winding Circle.

Suddenly, she had and idea. Looking around quickly, she grabbed a length of flexible gold wire that she had pulled that morning. She sent a messenger to summon Niko and began to work.

Tris's POV

Late that night, Tris lay in bed thinking about one person. Briar. He was funny, odd, and when she was helping him learn to read, a lock of his dark hair fell across his face.

It made her want to brush his hair back from his face and whisper that she loved him. Something Daja and Sandry had said the night before had made her realize something. She was in love with Briar Moss.

Briar of all people! They had lived together since they were ten. She had probably liked him for at least one of the nearly five years that the kids had been brought together.

Sandry and Daja had realized it when she hadn't. She had thought that Daja was less girly than herself. 'Typical.' she muttered to herself before she fell into a deep sleep.

Daja's POV

She and Niko had worked all night on their special present for Tris and it was finally finished.

She stepped back and admired their handiwork. The fine gold chain would show up perfectly around Tris's pale neck. The special touch she had needed Niko's help for.

He had called down small wisps of cloud, and formed them into small, soft, light grey hearts. He had enchanted them so that they wouldn't disappear and they would reflect her mood.

The other part was several small vines, made to form shapes, twisted into hearts. These were also enchanted so that they wouldn't fade with time.

Happy with the final result, Daja allowed herself the first bit of sleep that she had had in over twenty-four hours. She dozed off leaning against the leg of her worktable and she didn't wake until Frostpine came in to start the fires in the forge.

It was Moonsday and Daja and Sandry decided that it would be a perfect day for Briar to give Tris the special present that had been made over a week ago.

The day was bright and cloudless and they had never seen Tris in such a good mood before.

A couple of days ago, Tris had walked into Sandry's room where all the other girls were with a dazed look over her face. They had immediately figured out that she found out that she was completely obsessed with Briar.

They voiced their assumption and, sheepishly, she nodded yes, that was indeed what she had figured out.

While Briar was washing up after weeding, Sandry wandered into the garden, seemingly aimlessly.

She walked up to him and handed him a small box. "This is for Tris." she instructed him sternly. "You are to wait 'till tonight and ask her if you both can go up to the roof for your reading lesson. Give this to her then and make _sure_ she doesn't know that Daja and Niko made it. I guarantee that she'll be happy."

Briar looked at her like she was crazy before sighing in acceptance. They had all learned a _long_ time ago not to argue with Sandry. When she went into noble mode, she couldn't be stopped.

Once she had left, he cracked open the box and gasped. The workmanship in the necklace was intricate. He had known that Daja was good with gold but they rarely got to see whatever work she did with it.

He spent the rest of the day wandering around, debating on how to give Tris the beautiful necklace.

Sandry had assured him that it would be appreciated but he was unsure. He had never seen Tris wear any jewelry, save a couple of gold bangles at parties, which she avoided at all costs.

What made Sandry think that any jewelry, especially jewelry from _him_, was going to be appreciated more than the gifts that several of her other suitors had brought her.

He had been delighted when she refused the jewelry that they sent, because of what he blamed on brotherly protection, but he recently realized was jealousy.

Their shows of affection had been rejected, just as his was probably going to be.

Tris's POV

When it was time for their reading lesson that night, Briar surprised her by asking if they could have lessons on the roof tonight, instead of in her room. She assented and was glad that she had.

The light wind was brushing her face and the moonlight glinted off her bright red hair, making her seem almost angelic, even though she was completely unaware.

Briar noticed the fact though, and he spent most of the lesson staring at her instead of paying attention to what she was teaching him. When the lesson was over he steeled his nerve and pulled the small box out of his pocket.

Tris saw Briar pull a small box out of his pocket and her breath caught in her throat. Would she finally have chance to tell him that she loved him or would he beat her to it.

Briar stammered for a moment and then gave up trying to speak and handed the box to the girl he loved.

She looked at him surprised, and opened the velvet box. While Briar watched, wary for any kind of response she gasped and her eyes fluttered closed.

**Sorry, writer's inspiration ran out. It is technically my longest chapter yet so I've made up for not updating in several weeks. I'll try to have the next one up sooner but I can't make any guarantees as to when sooner might be. I'm so swamped with school work right now that it's not even funny. Ya'll know the drill, you read it, now you have to review it. Just for the record though, if anybody flames me, I'll probably quit the story. I don't mind constructive criticism but flames make me mad. Thanks to my _few_** **faithful reviewers. You people are so nice. Anyways, REVIEW ALREADY. It's not that difficult. You press that nice little button at the bottom of the page and type some words. Now go review before I decide to quit the story.**


	6. Chapter 5 its really 6 I made a mistake

**Aren't you all lucky. This is the quickest I've posted two chapters in a row. I know the last chapter may have seemed kind of strange but just go with it. I'm experiencing a major jumble of ideas and am working on ordering them so that they make sense. Just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: It's all Tamora's but you already know that so why on earth do I bother?**

Tris's POV

She had never seen a piece of jewelry so beautiful or intricate before. "Thank you Briar." she whispered, stunned.

She handed the necklace to him, turned, and lifted her mass of bright red curls and braids so that he could put the necklace on.

Gingerly, he reached around her slender neck and fastened the tiny clasp. She fingered the clasp where his hands had been and turned. He glanced to see how the necklace looked on her and saw that the puffs of cloud were glowing a light pink.

She blushed and looked away. "I really like you Tris." he muttered, then started babbling. "Daja and Sandry told me that I liked you but I didn't believe them. I've liked you since we turned thirteen."

He was about to continue but Tris shut his mouth by giving him a light kiss on the lips. She pulled back, smiled at him, and dropped off the roof to her window.

She looked at him once more and clumsily made her way inside the window. She had gotten rid of some of her awkwardness but it was still there.

Briar's POV

After Tris left, Briar sat, stunned that she had actually kissed him. Had he imagined it? Was he going insane, with love or otherwise? That smile that she had given him, right before she went into her room.

It had seemed like she knew everything and liked him back. Briar was disgusted at himself for thinking that she could ever like him as more than a friend.

He must have imagined the kiss and the smile was probably just a regular smile. Frowning, he dozed off, leaning against the chimney.

Tris's POV

The next morning, Tris awoke to the cheerful sunlight pouring through her window. "Great." she grumbled. "The sun would have to be cheerful."

Tris was not a morning person and anything happy in the morning offended her in some way or another.

Then she remembered the event from the night before and allowed herself a small smile.

She grasped one of the small clouds on the necklace, wondering if she could form them and make them larger temporarily. Deciding against experimenting out of fear of ruining the first piece of jewelry that she actually liked.

Yawning, she climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly in a light blue dress. On the spur of the moment she decided to leave all of her hair down instead of in its usual bunch of braids and curls.

She undid the thick braid that had controlled her hair over night and brushed it until it just barely had a wave in it. She called to a breeze through the open window and wound it through her mass of hair, asking it to keep her hair, which was usually a frizzy mess, the way she had it now.

Phenomenally, when her hair was straight it reached almost all the way down her back instead of just to her shoulders.

When she entered the kitchen, Lark, Sandry, and Daja started applauding. Even Rosethorn smiled and nodded her approval, which was the highest compliment anyone could receive form her.

"You look nice today Tris." Lark said quietly. Tris glanced around the small kitchen and noted that Briar apparently wasn't up yet.

"Why don't you go find Briar and tell him that it's time for breakfast?" Daja suggested with a rather evil smirk.

Tris glared at her and trotted out into the hall and knocked on Briar's door. When nobody answered, she went inside and looked around. There were plants everywhere but no sign of Briar Moss.

Wondering, she had an idea. She ran up to the roof and saw Briar leaning against the chimney. He was still asleep, with the early morning dew plastering his long, dark hair to his forehead. She walked over to him and, deciding to tease him a bit in payback for all the times he had teased her.

She walked up to him and, very lightly, tickled him just under his ear. He stirred but didn't wake up. Deciding that he wasn't as ticklish as her, she kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

That woke him up. With a jolt he opened his eyes and it apparently took him a moment to focus because it took him a while to blush.

"It's time for breakfast silly." Tris said in a girly voice that she knew he hated. He frowned and growled at her. "I can't believe you spent the night out here." Tris said in a more serious tone. "It could have rained and then where would you be."

"Why do you care?" Briar teased her back, apparently having registered that she was taunting him and he should tease her back. She tossed a smile at him before motioning for him to follow her back to the kitchen.

Briar's POV

He didn't realize that was wearing her hair down until she turned to go back down stairs. His breath caught in his throat, because even being woken with a kiss wasn't anything to seeing her this beautiful this early in the morning.

Sandry giggled when Briar and Tris finally got back to the kitchen. Tris glared at her and nearly yelled. "It took me a while to find him alright! He was stupid enough to sleep on the roof."

Those remarks almost hurt him until he remembered that Tris would be considered sick if she didn't have at least one big outburst a day. Typically she would have more and they were directed at all the kids because even Tris wouldn't dare yell at Rosethorn and Lark did nothing to be yelled at for.

They all sat down to eat their breakfast of porridge and fruit. There was little conversation and as soon as they were done Rosethorn dragged him out to the vegetable garden for weeding.

"So, how long have you liked Tris?" she asked presently. "What is wrong with you people? Does every female in this household know about that?!?"

"Not everyone." Rosethorn replied casually. "I not quite sure if Tris knows yet. And you _will not _speak to me in that tone. You of all people should know better."

Sheepishly, Briar looked down. Years with Rosethorn had taught him that _nobody_ argued with her. "Sorry Rosethorn." he said and then grinned. "Will you tell Tris that I like her? She'll believe you." he asked hopefully. "Not a chance." Rosethorn replied, grinning back. Briar swore under his breath and gave up on the subject.

They continued weeding for several hours until Rosethorn made him run of to Dedicate Gorse's kitchens for lunch.

He made it to the kitchens quickly but found that for once, Tris had beat him there. She was munching on a cherry tart and when he demanded an explanation as to how she got there first. She continued eating as she told him that Niko had sent her off to get a snack after she had tried a difficult spell, another form of a seeing spell.

Indignant, he still couldn't believe that she had actually made it to the kitchens before him. Once he had obtained a roll studded with fruit from Gorse, he settled down next to Tris and they talked until she finished her tart.

Then one of the kitchen dedicates came up and handed Briar a large picnic basket and handed a package to Tris. "Cookies for us after our meal." Tris explained when she saw Briar studying the package curiously.

They started down the path, taking the winding path instead of the ones who went straight across the circle. They talked and suddenly they saw a figure running towards them from the direction of the weaving houses. It was a dedicate and she seemed to be yelling 'Fire!' at the top of her lungs.

They looked behind her and saw a column of smoke rising in the sky.

**Did you enjoy? I don't care if you did or not. Review anyway. I'll repeat it once again though. NO FLAMES. I know that this chapter seemed kind of pointless but you'll understand some of the seemingly worthless details in later chapters. This story will probably continue for at least ten more chapters, depending on reviews. I'll update as soon as possible but I've got to work on my other story too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aren't you all lucky. This is the quickest I've posted two chapters in a row. I know the last chapter may have seemed kind of strange but just go with it. I'm experiencing a major jumble of ideas and am working on ordering them so that they make sense. Just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: It's all Tamora's but you already know that so why on earth do I bother?**

Tris's POV

She had never seen a piece of jewelry so beautiful or intricate before. "Thank you Briar." she whispered, stunned.

She handed the necklace to him, turned, and lifted her mass of bright red curls and braids so that he could put the necklace on.

Gingerly, he reached around her slender neck and fastened the tiny clasp. She fingered the clasp where his hands had been and turned. He glanced to see how the necklace looked on her and saw that the puffs of cloud were glowing a light pink.

She blushed and looked away. "I really like you Tris." he muttered, then started babbling. "Daja and Sandry told me that I liked you but I didn't believe them. I've liked you since we turned thirteen."

He was about to continue but Tris shut his mouth by giving him a light kiss on the lips. She pulled back, smiled at him, and dropped off the roof to her window.

She looked at him once more and clumsily made her way inside the window. She had gotten rid of some of her awkwardness but it was still there.

Briar's POV

After Tris left, Briar sat, stunned that she had actually kissed him. Had he imagined it? Was he going insane, with love or otherwise? That smile that she had given him, right before she went into her room.

It had seemed like she knew everything and liked him back. Briar was disgusted at himself for thinking that she could ever like him as more than a friend.

He must have imagined the kiss and the smile was probably just a regular smile. Frowning, he dozed off, leaning against the chimney.

Tris's POV

The next morning, Tris awoke to the cheerful sunlight pouring through her window. "Great." she grumbled. "The sun would have to be cheerful."

Tris was not a morning person and anything happy in the morning offended her in some way or another.

Then she remembered the event from the night before and allowed herself a small smile.

She grasped one of the small clouds on the necklace, wondering if she could form them and make them larger temporarily. Deciding against experimenting out of fear of ruining the first piece of jewelry that she actually liked.

Yawning, she climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly in a light blue dress. On the spur of the moment she decided to leave all of her hair down instead of in its usual bunch of braids and curls.

She undid the thick braid that had controlled her hair over night and brushed it until it just barely had a wave in it. She called to a breeze through the open window and wound it through her mass of hair, asking it to keep her hair, which was usually a frizzy mess, the way she had it now.

Phenomenally, when her hair was straight it reached almost all the way down her back instead of just to her shoulders.

When she entered the kitchen, Lark, Sandry, and Daja started applauding. Even Rosethorn smiled and nodded her approval, which was the highest compliment anyone could receive form her.

"You look nice today Tris." Lark said quietly. Tris glanced around the small kitchen and noted that Briar apparently wasn't up yet.

"Why don't you go find Briar and tell him that it's time for breakfast?" Daja suggested with a rather evil smirk.

Tris glared at her and trotted out into the hall and knocked on Briar's door. When nobody answered, she went inside and looked around. There were plants everywhere but no sign of Briar Moss.

Wondering, she had an idea. She ran up to the roof and saw Briar leaning against the chimney. He was still asleep, with the early morning dew plastering his long, dark hair to his forehead. She walked over to him and, deciding to tease him a bit in payback for all the times he had teased her.

She walked up to him and, very lightly, tickled him just under his ear. He stirred but didn't wake up. Deciding that he wasn't as ticklish as her, she kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

That woke him up. With a jolt he opened his eyes and it apparently took him a moment to focus because it took him a while to blush.

"It's time for breakfast silly." Tris said in a girly voice that she knew he hated. He frowned and growled at her. "I can't believe you spent the night out here." Tris said in a more serious tone. "It could have rained and then where would you be."

"Why do you care?" Briar teased her back, apparently having registered that she was taunting him and he should tease her back. She tossed a smile at him before motioning for him to follow her back to the kitchen.

Briar's POV

He didn't realize that was wearing her hair down until she turned to go back down stairs. His breath caught in his throat, because even being woken with a kiss wasn't anything to seeing her this beautiful this early in the morning.

Sandry giggled when Briar and Tris finally got back to the kitchen. Tris glared at her and nearly yelled. "It took me a while to find him alright! He was stupid enough to sleep on the roof."

Those remarks almost hurt him until he remembered that Tris would be considered sick if she didn't have at least one big outburst a day. Typically she would have more and they were directed at all the kids because even Tris wouldn't dare yell at Rosethorn and Lark did nothing to be yelled at for.

They all sat down to eat their breakfast of porridge and fruit. There was little conversation and as soon as they were done Rosethorn dragged him out to the vegetable garden for weeding.

"So, how long have you liked Tris?" she asked presently. "What is wrong with you people? Does every female in this household know about that?!?"

"Not everyone." Rosethorn replied casually. "I not quite sure if Tris knows yet. And you _will not _speak to me in that tone. You of all people should know better."

Sheepishly, Briar looked down. Years with Rosethorn had taught him that _nobody_ argued with her. "Sorry Rosethorn." he said and then grinned. "Will you tell Tris that I like her? She'll believe you." he asked hopefully. "Not a chance." Rosethorn replied, grinning back. Briar swore under his breath and gave up on the subject.

They continued weeding for several hours until Rosethorn made him run of to Dedicate Gorse's kitchens for lunch.

He made it to the kitchens quickly but found that for once, Tris had beat him there. She was munching on a cherry tart and when he demanded an explanation as to how she got there first. She continued eating as she told him that Niko had sent her off to get a snack after she had tried a difficult spell, another form of a seeing spell.

Indignant, he still couldn't believe that she had actually made it to the kitchens before him. Once he had obtained a roll studded with fruit from Gorse, he settled down next to Tris and they talked until she finished her tart.

Then one of the kitchen dedicates came up and handed Briar a large picnic basket and handed a package to Tris. "Cookies for us after our meal." Tris explained when she saw Briar studying the package curiously.

They started down the path, taking the winding path instead of the ones who went straight across the circle. They talked and suddenly they saw a figure running towards them from the direction of the weaving houses. It was a dedicate and she seemed to be yelling 'Fire!' at the top of her lungs.

They looked behind her and saw a column of smoke rising in the sky.

**Did you enjoy? I don't care if you did or not. Review anyway. I'll repeat it once again though. NO FLAMES. I know that this chapter seemed kind of pointless but you'll understand some of the seemingly worthless details in later chapters. This story will probably continue for at least ten more chapters, depending on reviews. I'll update as soon as possible but I've got to work on my other story too.**


End file.
